


Brexit {it means freedom – and loneliness}

by PervincaViola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brexit, Melancholy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervincaViola/pseuds/PervincaViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom has a different taste - more acrid, almost of ash - compared to the one he remembered: after so long it is weird - it almost hurts – to come back walking alone.<br/>{Arthur!centric - Brexit}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brexit {it means freedom – and loneliness}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is a short fanfic to analyse different reactions of the so called Brexit. There's no judgment, even if I must say that, as a European citizen, I'm sad because of this choice: I believe in Europe. Let me know your opinion (about his fic and Brexit, why not), if you want, and sorry for my mistakes!

The silence that surrounds England, behind official announcements and financial collapses and empty words, is of surprise and bitterness: it is a historic day, they say, yet its weight is immense.

They all observe him without words: Spain shaking his head, Greece almost without realizing it, France with his moist celestial eyes moist, Germany clenching his fists and with frost in his eyes, and even that fool Italy seems disappointed.

"I did not believe you'd really have gone through it, _mon ami_ ," rises the musical voice of Francis, this time imbued with sadness, and not malice. Something is broken forever, Arthur knows: there's no going back from this.

"You did know of this possibility," he says, addressing to all of them. _They are different, they can not understand_.

"And you knew how Europe mattered for us, _England_ , for how long we have been working to this union" Germany interrupts him with anger, and Italy gets closer to him.

"Don't you dare make me preaches, Germany, you that you do nothing but impose your economy and your rules!" England mocks him, contemptuous, and observes Ludwig feeling the pinch. "Europe is dying, haven't you noticed? It is better for you to open your eyes, before it all goes to pieces. "

"It is selfishness that makes you talk like that, and fear" scolds him Greece, with all the calmness in the world, he who not long before and for quite different reasons had risked the exit; maybe he's right - Heracles has always been wiser than it looked - but now the decision is made.

"You'll be alone, _mi Arturo_ , did you tthink about that?" adds Antonio, with a sad smile that seems almost out of place on his golden face from. Arthur looks away and does not respond - not everything depends on his will and this choice escapes by his own will.

"Was there a possibility to hold you with us?" comes forward timidly Feliciano, from Germany's side, without rancor. Arthur sighs, browse history in the eyes of all of them: he sees again the peace sacrificed on the altar of the bloodiest conflict in the history of Europe, the destruction and hopes after the war, the slow reconstruction and the groundwork laid by other EU nations. He was always in the middle, England, and now can nothing else remember.

"No," he answered truthfully, and repete it once again does not mitigate the rift that already begins to feel at his heart, because that one word makes it more real. "The output negotiations will be ratified within two years at most," he adds with what seems distraction, while others nod, someone rigidly as Ludwig, someone looking down as Francis and Anthony.

"With Brexit you've accomplished your choice, England, and by choosing leave you made ours. I hope you know what this entails for all of us, including you. Europe will emerge stronger than before," hisses hoarse Germany, but Arthur does not collect the provocation that, in the end, is true – he knows what awaits him and is ready to accept the consequences, as he always has.

Other comments are useless, there's really nothing more to say: without another word England turns his back, his shoulders bent and his heart heavy. He tightens his lips and darts a last clouded look behind him, toward that Union that promises to remain _united_ , despite everything.

Freedom has a different taste - more acrid, almost of ash - compared to the one he remembered: after so long it is weird - it almost hurts – to come back walking alone.

 


End file.
